Sayo Hitsugi
Sayo Hitsugi (柩 小夜, Hitsugi Sayo) is the head nurse at Mochizuki General Hospital as well as one of the members on team Ampule Zero. She's the close combat expert of Black Label, handling miniguns and general-purpose machine guns with ease. She's also incredibly strong and has a good memory. While normally nice and laid back, on a mission, she wears a devil mask and armored gauntlets and turns berserk, showing her more brutal and sadistic side. Appearence Sayo is a slightly tall, lean built woman, who has lightly colored skin, with long blue hair and eyes that are violet. Her bangs are shorter and go off to the side of her face. Behind her bangs is a grouping of hair that is longer than her bangs,but not as long as her actual hair. Along with other female members of Ampule Zero, Sayo has an above average bust size (94 cm). Sayo tends to wear a nurse's outfit, but is seen wearing other clothes as well. She is usually seen wearing headphones when she is dressed more casually. Her style of clothing mostly consists of punk fashion such as fishnet stockings and or raggedy tank tops. Sayo always wears a mask when completing a Black Label mission. The mask gives Sayo a demonic appearance, especially when she is carrying heavy weaponry. Personality Sayo is a harsh nurse that also shows no mercy on missions. Without any hesitation she pointed a minigun at point blank range and fired at a guy, killing him instantly. Sayo obeys her orders flawlessly earning respect in the eyes of her comrades. However, she can get a little hotheaded when she is at risk of injury. Despite the fact that Sayo has her merciless and aggressive side, she also has a kind and thoughtful side, which is shown when she invites Arashi to the bath with the other Ampule One members after their mission was complete. In Episode 8 of the Anime adaption, She passionately kissed Arashi for saving her, hinting she harbors romantic feelings for him, without realizing the difference between their ages. In episode 10 of the anime adaptation, she openly admits that she loves Arashi in front of the rest of the girls of Black Label. Story Case 1: Prescription from Hell Sayo is first seen as backup per request by Yuko during Arashi's first mission with Black Label. Wiping out any stranglers that tried to escape with dual wielding machine guns. Weapons and Abilities Sayo specializes in using heavy weapons. She is able to wield such heavy weaponry due to the massive amount of strength that she possesses as a result of being given the D99 virus. Weapons that Sayo has used include: * MG 42 "Buzzsaw" - Sayo has enough strength to hold a machine gun in each hand. This level of firepower leads to mass slaughter of any enemies in her path. Mg42.jpg Mg42 carnage.jpg tx006a.jpg * M134 Minigun - Sayo's ability to carry a minigun around makes her job of killing very simple. The firepower from this gun leaves almost no trace of the enemy, simply leaving chunks and fragments of human remains. This weapon is also powerful enough to completely destroy a car. Minigun.jpg Minigun damage.jpg tx008a.jpg *“'The No Pain”' - A shield like piece of equipment that Sayo carries around with her on her back. The shield contains some type of mechanism that locks itself into the ground. This shield is strong enough to withstand the impact of a high power car with little damage. Gallery sayo_hitsugi_53995.jpg|Sayo as she appears in the anime. tumblr_n1t4h4f0M01se1tg0o1_500.jpg|Sayo's original mask. YoungSayo.jpeg|Sayo as a child Sayo.jpg|Sayo in casual clothes StreetSayo.png Sayooutfit.png tumblr_nooewqCXQv1tp5yuio1_500.png|Sayo defeated. fIhRGcrNJ9s.jpg|Dr. Sagiri vs. Sayo. SayoArashi.png|Sayo with a young Arashi (Episode 8) SayoKiss.jpeg|Sayo kisses Arashi (Volume 8, Chapter 11) Sayo Hitsugi y Arashi Mikami.png|Sayo kisses Arashi (Episode 8) SayoUnderwear.png es:Sayo Hitsugi de:Sayo Hitsugi Category:Black Label Organization Category:Female Category:Ampule Zero